


Don't Fight It

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha Jeffrey Fowler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin really gets beat up in this, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO SMUT!!, Omega Gavin Reed, RK900 is called Nines, Trauma, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, Werewolves, all other characters are as they are in canon, allusions to rape/non-con, but NOTHING stated explicitly!, but all triggers are tagged dw, captain the st. bernard, explicit rating for all of the blood and murder, fight to the death, i can't tag so many things because spoilers, jeffrey and hank COULD be a couple if you wanna see them that way lmao, mentions of dog fighting, mentions of suicide throughout but NO suicide, no beta we die like men, rk900 and gavin being really soft, sumo's distant relative, werewolf!Elijah, werewolf!Gavin, werewolf!Hank, werewolf!Jeffrey, werewolf!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He hoped his opponent wasn't someone he knew, someone who had disappeared all those years ago. That'd be a terrible reunion. He hoped they were dead, at least, and that might have sounded cruel, but that was preferable to knowing they were alive, having killed so many of their own to stay that way.-Captured and forced to participate in'Dogshows', Gavin Reed wasn't prepared for just how life changing it'd be. Finding himself a mate, reuniting with people he'd long thought dead, discovering new things about his past. In hindsight, napping on his front doorstop probablywasthe brightest idea he had ever had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the LONGEST time, this fic sat as a WIP only containing the first sentence. And then later on, when I finally reached around 7k, I almost lost the entire document and gave up.
> 
> But we made it through, and now this monster is finally finished, and here it is for you guys.
> 
> I worked so fucking hard on this, I really hope you enjoy it lmao. Please tell me if I fucked anything up at any point, because I'm so damn tired right now.
> 
> EDIT// I don't have any visual refs for wolf forms, because I'm lazy, bUT I do have some spicy old art I drew of our favourite characters as doggos  
[Connor and Hank](https://www.deviantart.com/huntingpeople/art/I-Like-Dogs-758218323)  
[Nines and Gavin](https://www.deviantart.com/huntingpeople/art/Fuck-It-Let-s-Kill-Everyone-758065859)  
[Elijah](https://www.deviantart.com/huntingpeople/art/Set-The-Trap-760216877)

In hindsight, napping on his front doorstop wasn't the brightest idea Gavin Reed had ever had. 

But it had been a nice night out, full moon and everything, and the cool breeze ruffled through his fur in _just_ the right way. How was he supposed to resist?

He never saw the guy hiding in the shadows, didn't hear him approach, and he was easily caught off guard when he was grabbed. It didn't take long to figure out the guy was an android, and a ridiculously strong one at that.

When Gavin's jaw clenched around the thing's arm, he'd only just managed to crack it, a spurt of bitter blue blood filling his mouth before he was roughly torn away. He fought hard, but it hadn't been enough, the android overpowering him and sedating him in a few short minutes.

-

When he awoke, it was slowly, and as he became more aware of the world around him, he became more aware of the fact that his neck _burned_. It was muffled through his fur, and it wasn't anywhere near intense enough to do lasting damage, but it was noticeable and it was annoying.

Shaking himself off and getting to his feet, he heard a clinking noise and Gavin realized he had a Fenrir damned _silver_ chain around his neck.

Burning him and preventing him from shifting out of his canine form.

Wonderful.

A glance around himself revealed that he was in a large cell, keeping him confined to one corner of a larger, filthy looking, windowless room.

_Fucking_ wonderful.

The sole door to the room opened and the bastard android that had captured Gavin entered.

It wasn't a model he recognized, but holy shit it was _huge_, built like a literal mountain. Probably designed for something military related, or some other physically demanding job. It was attractive too, but then all androids were designed that way, and Gavin wasn't at fault for thinking that, he'd just blame their creator.

It made its way closer to Gavin, carrying two metal bowls in its hands. One was filled with water, and in the other were chunks of red meat.

Gavin lunged at the bars, rearing upon on his hind legs, a snarl on his face, ready to-

He yelped as his bare pawpads connected with the metal. Fucking silver again, of course, but this stuff was purer than his collar, more dangerous.

"Please do try not to injure yourself." The android said, crouching low. It placed the bowls on the ground and slid them through the gap where the gate to Gavin's cell was raised just enough.

"Fuck you." He spat, but of course it didn't understand him.

Gavin wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going on.

Werewolves had been around just as long as humans had, the humans just didn't know that. Few had managed to figure it out over the years, but it had never become common knowledge. When androids were invented, that almost changed, but without deviancy they weren't able to say much.

Then they _did_ deviate, but instead of revealing the existence of werewolves to the public, they kept them a secret. Not out of any kinship they felt with the beasts, or understanding, they just wanted to be able to take part in this.

Underground werewolf fighting.

Or _Dogshows_ as they were commonly referred to.

It was a cruel sport, much like dog fighting, except pitbulls usually made it out of their fights alive, that wasn't the case for these Dogshows. _Showdogs_ were kidnapped, ripped away from whatever life they had, whatever friends and family cared about them, and forced to fight to the death.

And Gavin had been chosen to join their ranks. 

If he wanted to make it out of this alive, he was going to have kill his brothers and sisters.

"Eat." The android ordered, "The Master will be down to assess you soon. I suggest you make a good impression, or you won't even get a chance to fight."

Gavin bared his teeth at it, a low growl rumbling from deep in his chest. Then something made him pause.

_'The Master'_ it had said. So it worked for somebody, the android wasn't the one behind this. Not that that was unusual, it's just that since the revolution, androids had chosen to go off on their own, building their own collection of Showdogs.

This android simply could have grown attached to its business partner and had chosen to stay with them.

"I won't tell you again, you really should eat something." It sounded almost... urgent. 

Like something important rested on the wolf's choices.

Gavin tried to act like he was ignoring the damn robot, but he did turn his nose towards the bowl, sniff the air. It smelled like beef, and sure that was tasty, raw meat was essential in a healthy werewolf diet, but it wasn't the only thing they needed. Could whoever made this not have thrown in some vegetables? A bit of chocolate maybe? Balance it out with _something_. Chicken at the very least.

Then his stomach rumbled and he realized he was starving, and eating the bowl of plain red meat couldn't be the worst thing to do in that situation.

The yellow blinking of the android's light flickered back to a calm blue and it stood to its feet.

Whatever. It wasn't important.

He definitely didn't lick all of the flavour from the bowl before moving to the water, lapping down two thirds of it. He licked at his chops, collecting stray drops from the thick hair of his muzzle, then stared up at the android.

Icy blue eyes stared back.

There was no emotion in them, not like Gavin had been expecting, but before he could dwell on it further, the lone door was opening again.

A, frankly, disgusting man appeared in the room. He was obese, and greasy looking.

Gavin wanted to throw up his not half-bad meal just looking at him, and he hadn't even smelled him yet.

The man approached and sneered down at Gavin, "This it?" He directed towards the android, "Doesn't look like much."

That light was yellow again.

"He doesn't, but he's a good fighter. Strong." The android said, rolling up one sleeve of its black turtleneck, revealing the damage Gavin had done to its forearm. "He would have torn it clean off if I hadn't managed to remove him. I believe his looks are quite deceiving, he could easily win a fight against larger Showdogs. Considerably larger I dare say."

The greasy man hummed, leaned down and squinted at the werewolf.

Gavin surged forward, careful not to touch the bars that time, and snapped his jaws as close to the man's face as he could manage.

He jerked back with a hearty laugh and asked, "Alpha?"

"Omega, actually." Was the android's reply.

"No shit? Scrappy little bitch. I think you might be right, RK900." The man began to make his way out of the room, turning back with one last, "I've got him booked for a show tonight, make sure he's ready."

The android, RK900, it seemed, nodded in reply.

"Push those out for me." RK900 said, gesturing to the metal bowls.

Gavin glared at him.

"You understand me, dog, and I'm not stupid enough to stick my hand in there."

Gavin glared at him harder, and swatted at the bowls with his paws, sending them skidding across the floor, out of the cell and almost halfway across the room. He puffed out his chest, proud of himself for the distance and the work he was making his captor go through.

The android was unphased. Collected the bowls, tipped out the last few drops of water that hadn't spilled, and left the room without another word.

Alone again, Gavin couldn't help but sink into thoughts about his situation.

Dogshows were something the whole of werewolf kind knew about, and they watched each other's backs. If someone was on the lookout for Showdogs in a certain area, news would travel fast, and wolves would stick together until the threat had passed.

It didn't always work, especially when androids were involved. Gavin had heard of whole packs being captured, there one day and gone the next, just like that. Gavin himself had lost countless friends, family, his whole damn pack. It had gotten to the point where he was reluctant to connect with anyone else, unable to stand the thought of losing them like all the rest. It happened anyway.

He sunk to the ground, let his chin rest on his paws as he waited for the android to return. He wondered what _'make sure he's ready'_ meant. Wondered if it involved performance enhancing drugs, or if he was just going to get some fancy haircut.

If the latter was the case, Gavin wouldn't be afraid to beg for the drugs. If that android came anywhere near him with a sharp object, he'd do more than just bite an arm off.

He was proud of his coat, it looked good, maybe one of the only things he really liked about himself, and he'd sooner die than have it ruined.

As it turned out, _'make sure he's ready'_ just meant _'get him out of the cell and wrestle him into a muzzle'._

It was tight around the back of his head, probably so he didn't claw it off, as he tried to do the second he felt it, but it fit around his nose and mouth nicely. Let him open his mouth wide enough for a good pant, made cooling down from the brief struggle easy enough.

His sides still hurt from how the android had squeezed him tightly between its thighs, effectively stopping Gavin in his tracks.

He sat there, panting heavily, with the muzzle around his head, and a new prong collar settled above his chain. It wasn't silver, didn't need to be, it dug into his neck uncomfortably with every move he made, and only grew worse when he was being tugged along at the end of a leash.

Like a real fucking dog. A real, unruly dog, who's owners were at their wits end trying to train him.

Gavin might have felt embarassed, if the dread at what was about to come wasn't so overpowering.

He hoped his opponent wasn't someone he knew, someone who had disappeared all those years ago. That'd be a terrible reunion. He hoped they were dead, at least, and that might have sounded cruel, but that was preferable to knowing they were alive, having killed so many of their own to stay that way.

A cramped crate in the back of a truck, with a rough blanket thrown over it, became his new home for the short ride to wherever the Dogshow was taking place. Gavin didn't get many glimpses of the outside world, but the few he did get he didn't recognise.

He hoped he was still in Detroit, and not shipped halfway across the country, or worse, in an entirely different one. He didn't even know how long he'd been gone. Was it just hours? Or days? _Weeks_? Who knows how fucking long they kept him drugged, waking up an hour ago might not have even been the first time.

Shit, Tina must be worried about him. Jeffrey too.

The truck jolted to a stop, and he was being tugged out of the crate and led around the vehicle by RK. They continued onwards through a dingy alleyway, down a crumbling stone staircase and through a rotting wooden door. A few more steps and they were in a large room.

Androids and humans alike cheered as two werewolves savagely tore at each in a makeshift ring. Both of them were large, bigger than Gavin. Alphas he could tell, both in rut, which was probably the cause of just how violent it was. There was no way two wolves would fight each other like that, not without _something_ effecting them.

He couldn't watch, but the copper scent of blood still stung his nose. His leash was jerked and he stumbled over his paws, reluctantly following wherever RK and the greasy man were taking him.

There was chatter coming from above him, and he recognized the voices, but he didn't pay attention. He wanted to tune it all out. The talking, the screaming, the betting, the dying whine of the larger alpha as the smaller sank teeth into his throat.

Gavin was unceremoniously shoved into another cage, the prong collar, muzzle and leash left on. He could hardly turn in it, but he knew it was just a holding cage, keeping him trapped until his time came to enter the ring. He tried to settle, but the ground was uneven, made the metal wire of the cage dig into him. In the end he settled for standing, keeping his head low and his ears back.

He hadn't given up yet, far from it, he just knew when best to attempt his rebellion. His next chance would come when they led him into the ring, if that didn't work, maybe he could play dead, escape when they tried to dispose of his carcass.

The ring was cleaned up perfunctorily, fresh wet blood still stained the ground when a new wolf was introduced, but at least there wasn't any more chunks of flesh and fur.

An announcer introduced the wolf in the ring as a female beta, nicknamed Thorn, who'd won three shows so far. 

Gavin was shoved into the ring, just moments later, his accessories removed, leaving him with just the silver chain collar. He was introduced as _'Scrapyard Bitch'_, Todd's latest attempt at a champion Showdog, after the last three had failed in their first show.

The crowd laughed and jeered, most of them were supporting Thorn, but he heard some bets for _Scrapyard Bitch_. 

One thing was for sure, this Todd was going to die. A slow, painful death.

Gavin wanted to get the fight over with, the anxiety and anticipation was killing him. 

"Give them a few minutes, let them have their fun." The other wolf said gently. Her voice was surprisingly calm for the situation she found herself in, and it eased Gavin, if only slightly.

She was middle-aged, a little overweight, and her fur was a beautiful chocolate brown colour. She wore a sorrowful expression, and Gavin just wanted to bury his face in her fur and cry.

"It's a horrible thing, I know." Thorn spoke, "And I hate to ask this of you, baby, but you take the win."

Gavin jerked back, looked at her with wide eyes, "But-"

"I'm sorry." She said, her soft voice cracking just a touch, "I'm sorry, but I lost both my son and my husband last week. I'm tired of this fighting, take the win, sweetheart, maybe you'll get out of here someday."

"Thorn, no-"

"Rose." The wolf interrupted kindly, "My name is Rose, my son was Adam, and my husband was Richard. Please remember us when this is over."

And then Gavin was just a little pup again, in those days when he'd first been separated from his pack and was surrounded by wolves he didn't know. Lost and afraid. Not knowing who he could trust, _if_ anyone but himself could even be trusted. He found himself nodding, tail tucked between his legs and then a sharp whistle pierced through the air.

Rose lunged at him, a snarl on her face. She barrelled into Gavin, knocked him to the ground and stood over him. She lowered her face close, their noses touching. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "Put on a show for them, they hate it when we just give up. I know this is so much to ask of you..."

"I understand." Gavin mumbled back, resigned, and then pushed himself up, making Rose lose her balance.

They tumbled around the ring, scratching and clawing at each other, snapping their jaws. Blood was shed, fur was pulled out. They put on the best show they could and when it was time to end it, Rose faked a trip, crashing to the ground with a heavy thud.

She looked up at Gavin, and bared her throat, content with what was about to happen, "It's alright, baby, you do what you gotta do. Fenrir will forgive you."

Gavin was shaking from the exertion, from the emotions swirling inside of him.

The noise of the crowd was deafening. People yelling for Thorn to get up, people yelling for Scrapyard Bitch to just get it over with.

"I'm gonna tear this whole thing down, Rose." He said quietly, "When I get out of here, I'm gonna tear it all down, no matter what it takes. You tell Fenrir I'm gonna fix this, okay? That no more of his children are going to be forced to slay each other for _sport_."

"Of course." Rose said, ears flat against her head. There was a gentle look in her eyes, and she leaned up to lick across the old scar on Gavin's face comfortingly. One that would soon be joined by many others, if he managed to survive that long.

Not wanting to drag it out any longer, Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his jaw around Rose's throat. He bit down as hard as he could, trying to end it as quickly and painlessly for her as was possible.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he jerked away when he felt something touch his head. 

They were sticking capture poles through the chainlink of the makeshift ring, trying to get one around Gavin's neck. 

He decided in that moment that he wouldn't escape that day, but shitting in a corner was going to be worth it. He'd stick around, try to gather as much information as he could, so when he did get out, he'd know exactly how to put an end to Dogshows once and for all. He'd give the information to every werewolf in Detroit, let them feast on every bastard involved, get their own revenge for loved ones they'd lost, for their species as a whole.

He stood in place and let a human guide a loop around his head. When it was in place, he lunged away, tugging the pole out of their hands.

More poles were fed through the chainlink, making it difficult for Gavin to move around them, but he wasn't all that interested in fighting back. 

An android secured him with one of the poles, and more soon followed, keeping Gavin in place in the middle of the ring. The fences were pulled aside, and two androids entered. They grabbed at Roses's back legs, dragging her lifeless body out of the ring, leaving a trail of blood behind her. They soon disappeared into the crowd.

A human entered the ring next, stepping right up to Gavin. He leaned down, making eye contact with the wolf, a smug grin on his face, "Congratulations, Scrapyard Bitch, you won your first fight."

Gavin gnashed his teeth just an inch away from the man's nose, the poles preventing him from getting any further.

The man laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a crude metal tag, with a number one carved into it. The man fixed it to Gavin's chain and then leaned back, "Welcome to showbiz, pup." He practically skipped away, leaving Gavin alone in the ring.

He didn't stay that way for long, RK entering right after.

The android slid the muzzle over Gavin's nose, then clipped the prong collar around his neck and attached the leash.

The capture poles were removed and Gavin was led out of the ring, out of the room, out of the building. Shoved back into the cramped crate in the back of the truck.

He didn't pay much attention on the drive back, didn't fight when they came to a stop and RK led him back to his cell. 

There was so much hatred inside of him, he knew the android could sense it. Could see in his eyes how much the wolf despised the one that had captured him, brought him into this life.

Gavin curled up in his cell, when everything had been removed again, leaving him only in the chain that prevented him shifting. He licked at his lips, tried his best to clean them of Rose's blood without swallowing any of it.

The android hadn't left him. It was sat on the dirty floor with its legs crossed, just outside of his cell, watching him like he was a creature in a zoo.

They sat in silence for several long moments, until the android finally broke it.

"You can't speak, but you can listen." It said, "So listen to me, _please_... I don't have any memories of what I was before, if I even was anything. I just remember the Master, Todd, and collecting werewolves for him to fight. I tried to pick strong ones for him, but they all failed, and in turn they made him into a joke." The android paused, like it was collecting itself, "He threatened to deactivate me if I couldn't get him a winner, and I-... I didn't _like_ that. I'm sorry, truly, but I couldn't- fear is a horrible feeling... I didn't want to be shut down..."

Gavin flexed his toes, heaved himself up off the ground and turned to the android. He couldn't stop himself from barking at the machine, even if it wouldn't understand a word, "So you thought this was a better idea? Taking some poor fucker away from their home, forcing them to fight for some cruel bastard's entertainment? I _killed_ someone tonight! She was innocent, and she didn't fucking deserve that, none of us do!" He stepped as close as he dared to the bars, "You're a fucking coward! You should have let that asshole shut you down."

"I understand that you're upset." The android blinked, the light at its temple spinning a red that matched the blood on Gavin's jaw, "And you must understand that I didn't have a _choice_ in the matter. I'm not a deviant. Even though I'm beginning to feel things, orders are orders."

Gavin froze, stared at the android.

It wasn't a deviant.

_It wasn't a fucking deviant._

That was illegal, but of course someone like Todd didn't care about that.

Gavin was left wondering where the android had come from, and how it had ended up in Todd's hands, doing his dirty work.

"Do you understand now? We could help each other. We both want the same thing, we both want to get away from here." RK was saying as Gavin only half listened, "If you help me break free so Todd can't control me any more, I'll do my best to help you... comfort you, through this experience. Starting with this."

Gavin watched as he reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing, pulling out some crumpled up wet wipes.

"If you promise not to bite me, I'll clean that blood off of you. I know it isn't pleasant."

Gavin didn't trust him, but he lowered himself back to the ground slowly, trying to seem none threatening. He lowered his ears against his head, let his shaggy tail sway behind him.

Hesitantly, RK reached through the bars and Gavin didn't move, barely breathed. 

RK placed one hand on top of his head, gently ran it down to his shoulders, "Thank you." He whispered, taking Gavin's chin in his other hand. With the one he'd used to pet Gavin, he picked up a fresh wipe and began to clean away the blood drying and matting the wolf's fur. He was slow and meticulous with his movements, doing his best to ensure that Gavin's fur was as blood free as possible.

Their eyes connected for a moment, blue on grey-brown and something passed between them.

Understanding. 

They were different, but still so similar in many ways.

The moment was gone as quick as it came, RK moving his hand roughly through matted fur to check for more blood he'd missed, "Do you have any wounds you'd like me to look at?"

Gavin shook his head. He only had a few minor scratches and bitemarks, they'd heal before the night was over.

"I'm all done then." RK withdrew his hands and set them in his lap, "I'll get you some water, and you should eat something too."

The wolf didn't argue, stayed settled close to the bars, tried to ignore how he missed having the android's hands on him. It reminded him of when he was younger, vague memories of his father ruffling his fur when his frightened howling grew too loud.

RK left the room, returning a short time later with the metal bowls. He slid them across the floor to Gavin and the wolf drank and ate greedily.

"I know you need more than just meat, I'm trying to convince Todd that a more varied diet would be much better for you if he wants a healthy champion."

Gavin didn't say anything, just nudged the empty bowls back over to the android with his nose and curled up again, too tired to stay awake much longer. He drifted off to the feel of a hand running from his shoulders to the base of his tail.

-

Not much happened the following day. RK came to feed Gavin twice, refilling his water bowl with fresh water each time, but he couldn't stick around. Apparently Todd's home was quite large and RK was the one tasked with caring for the whole thing.

So Gavin spent most of the day sleeping and thinking of ways to exact his revenge.

-

The third day of Gavin's imprisonment was when his second fight was scheduled. He was taken to the same building as before and immediately shoved into the ring, not even given a single moment to think.

His opponent was a jumpy looking male omega, smaller than him, with at least five tags that Gavin could count.

"I'm sorry." The wolf whined, "I'm so sorry."

He lunged at Gavin before the fight had even officially begun, before the pair had even been introduced to the crowd, but nobody seemed to care. The cheers became deafening almost instantly.

"I'm sorry. I just want to live. You know how it is. I just want to _live_, I'm so sorry." The wolf continued to ramble as he attacked Gavin, even when his mouth was full with a leg or a tail or fur.

He wasn't a particularly good fighter, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and unpredictability, the only way he'd been able to survive so long. Gavin thought that even a much larger wolf, with an advantage of size and weight, would have trouble bringing the wolf down.

For the first time since being thrust into this world, Gavin felt _true_ fear. Fear that made him panic, abandon strategy, become just as wild as his opponent.

They tumbled all over the ring, biting and clawing and yelping and bleeding.

Gavin ended up with a back leg in his mouth, and he bit down with all of his strength, heard bones crunch.

The wolf howled and growled, struggling with all his might, but Gavin didn't release him. He attempted to bite Gavin's own limbs, at anything that was small enough to fit in his lethal jaws.

When he was close enough, Gavin whipped around, seized the wolf's throat.

"I'm sorry." The wolf gurgled, "I'm sor-"

He dropped the wolf as soon as his body stopped twitching and made his way to the other side of the ring, limping so hard he was practically just dragging his body along. He couldn't help the whine that tore from his throat, expressing all of his pain, both physical and emotional. Gavin craved the company of another wolf, to just have someone to curl up with for a moment of peace, but he knew he wouldn't get that, would probably never have it again.

There was yelling outside of the ring, the sound of clinking metal, but Gavin ignored it, stayed curled in a broken ball. For just a moment he wished he'd disappeared with the rest of his pack, so he'd never have to experience that.

He felt a hand on him and he snapped and writhed, tried to get away from it.

"It's alright, it's just me. It's just me."

It was RK, picking up his head and placing it in his lap, wrapping his body around him as if to protect him from everything.

Gavin whined, so much like his six-year-old self, afraid of everything and crying for his mother or father to come protect him from imaginary threats. He never felt better than when he was being held tightly, small body completely engulfed by a larger one.

This was almost exactly the same, complete with meaningless words being whispered softly right beside his ear.

It didn't last long though, it couldn't, soon enough they were being kicked out of the ring so the next fight could begin.

RK effortlessly hauled Gavin into his arms, carrying him out of the ring and all to the way to the truck. He even sat in the back with him, fingers poking through the bars of his crate to scratch soothingly at his ear.

Todd didn't seem pleased with RK doting so much on Gavin, carrying him through the house unleashed and unmuzzled, but he didn't say anything.

Gavin was gently set down in his cell and a hand stroked firmly over his head, a voice spoke, "I'll only be gone a moment."

The hand disappeared and was followed by quickly fading footsteps.

When RK returned he had a bucket of water and a cloth. He crouched down beside Gavin and gently cleaned his wounds, removing the blood and grime from the ring.

None of the wounds were anything particularly bad, but they still stung like a bitch, and Gavin would need a few days minimum to completely recover.

Physically at least.

RK didn't stop talking to him and Gavin appreciated it, letting his eyes fall closed as he listened to the words.

They stayed like that for an hour, RK sitting beside Gavin on that cold hard floor, stroking a hand along his back, careful to avoid bandaged wounds. Neither of them moved until Gavin felt he had enough strength to move over to his water bowl, lapping up the last few drops left in it.

"Would you like some more?"

Gavin answered by curling up between RK's legs, resting his chin on a knee, and hoped the android would figure out it meant _later_.

-

The werewolf was given the bare minimum amount of time to recover from his second fight before he was thrust into his third.

Then on to his fourth.

And his fifth.

The tags were amassing on Gavin's collar and he did his best not to think about it.

RK was by his side the entire time, though he'd soon been re-nicknamed to Nines. Fewer syllables, nicer sound.

The android was there before every fight to reassure him that his God would forgive him, that no one faulted him for just trying to survive. He only placed the muzzle and prong collar on Gavin when strictly necessary, but even then, he fastened them loosely. When he had to use the leash, he kept it slack, to avoid aggravating the prong collar, and his grip was so weak Gavin could have easily pulled out of it. He even placed Gavin's temporary crate nearer to the other wolves so he could interact with them, gain what little comfort he could from being with other members of his species.

The android was there after every fight, comforting Gavin through the grief and regret. He was there to clean the blood from him and bandage the worst of his injuries. He provided Gavin with company whenever he was able to take a break from work, talking endlessly about things he did, things he thought, how much closer he was to deviancy and what it would be like when it finally happened. Sometimes they'd just sit in silence, Gavin splayed across Nines's lap as the android stroked gentle hands through his fur.

The more time Gavin spent with Nines, the more Nines didn't show any indication of waiting to hurt him, the more the wolf trusted him. Maybe it was a ploy, just a way to make him more complient with what they wanted, but if it meant that Gavin got a break, could pretend for a while that everything was fine, then he didn't care.

But the thing was, after all the time Gavin had spent with Todd and Nines, just a little under three weeks, he hadn't had a proper bath. 

Gavin felt disgusting. He just knew he had all sorts of muck and grime clinging to his fur, and he knew that as much as he tried to avoid _that_ corner, touching it accidentally was a certainty. It didn't help that his coat had grown quite lengthy over the past few weeks, dragging along the floor in some places. Matts were starting to form in the areas where his fur rubbed together the most, and Gavin could feel them tugging at his skin when he walked, it wouldn't be long before they were beyond painful. He didn't care about haircuts anymore, his fur had been ruined long ago and now he just wanted to feel _clean_ again.

He tried to tell Nines, but with the language barrier it was almost impossible to communicate what he wanted. Sitting upright and rubbing at his stomach with his paws as he howled an awful tune hadn't worked, Nines had just thought he was hungry. After multiple failed attempts at miming what he wanted, Gavin had eventually just licked at his paws, grimacing at the taste, and rubbed at his ears, copying what a cat would do, and finally the android got it.

He left the basement and returned a long while later carrying two buckets of water. A sponge, dish soap, comb, scissors and an old threadbare towel were tucked under one arm. 

Gavin almost cried at the sight.

"I'm afraid this is the best I could do." Nines explained as he placed the items down. He moved over to the door of the cell, plucked the muzzle from a hook on the wall. At a growl he placed it back on the hook and shot the wolf a stern look, "_Behave_." He said firmly, unlocking and opening the gate a crack. "The Master will not be happy if he comes down and sees you out of your cell, without anything to control."

"Not a _dog_, and Todd can fucking bite me." Gavin growled, but he carefully slunk through the gap Nines had created, and planted his butt in the middle of the floor. He looked down at the buckets and the sponge and the bottle of soap and realized something.

He looked up at the android.

Nines gave him a sheepish shrug, "I believe you'll need help from the only one here who has apposable thumbs."

No.

_Hell no._

Gavin could put up with a non-werewolf stroking his fur and acting like they were packmates, but he was going to draw the line at Nines _bathing him_.

"Do you not trust me?" The android asked softly, reaching out a hand, "Have I not proven myself?"

"Don't guilt me!" Gavin snapped, nipping at the hand. "Manipulative bastard!"

Nines drew it back with a hurt look, "I promise I won't hurt you. I'll do my best to be as respectful of your body as I can, but if you're uncomfortable at any point, just bark three times and I'll stop."

A safe word.

Damn the android for being so _considerate_.

"Fine." He huffed, "But if you go anywhere near my junk, you're becoming my new favourite chewtoy."

He didn't snap the next time Nines reached out and the android understood the message.

"Thank you." Nines smiled, giving Gavin a soft pat on the head before he picked up the comb and scissors. He took his time brushing out the knots and trimming the fur, probably using some fancy technology to make sure it was all the same length down to the very last milimetre.

When that was done, he picked up the sponge and dipped it into one of the buckets, then lathered it up with the dish soap.

The android was incredibly careful with washing Gavin, almost meticulous, paying the most attention to his body language to see when things were getting too uncomfortable for him. The mud and grime and leftover blood soon became a thing of the past, washing down a drain in dirty, sudsy water.

Once Nines was done, the second bucket was slowly poured over Gavin, rinsing away the bubbles and anything else that had still managed to cling to him.

As a thank you, Gavin shook himself off, all but drenching Nines.

Giving him an incredibly unimpressed look, Nines wrang the sponge out directly over Gavin's head. A sound, almost like a laugh, escaped the android's throat as he dodged a playful kick from Gavin's back leg.

"Stay still." Nines reprimanded gently, and grabbed the towel to finish drying the wolf off, but it didn't do much. The towel soaked up too much water and left his fur damp, even after what felt like hours of rubbing. 

Still it was better than nothing and at least Gavin finally felt clean again.

"I'm not done yet." Nines said, when Gavin had turned to head back to the cell. At a questioning sound, the android held up a rough nail file that had previously been wrapped in the towel, "It might not do much, but we should sort your claws out while were at it."

Gavin narrowed his eyes, but obediently sat back down, picking up a paw and holding it out. He watched as slowly but surely his overgrown claws were filed back to a healthier length, Nines talking enough for the both of them as he did so.

Finally all finished up, Nines put a hand under his chin and scratched lightly, "There, now who's a handsome boy?"

Gavin tried to glare but it lost its effectiveness when paired with his shaking back leg.

He was thankful for the fact that he couldn't blush in his wolf form, at least.

Nines guided him back into his cell and locked him up, before proceeding to clean up the rest of the basement from the mess they'd created. He disappeared upstairs for a while, and returned with a fresh bowl of water for Gavin and that day's dinner.

Steamed vegetables and slices of sausage weren't exactly gourmet, but it was the best meal he'd had in that place and he thanked Fenrir that he'd ended up in the care of an android so kind. 

-

"Fight number six, pup, don't let me down." Todd sneered as he shoved the werewolf into the ring.

Gavin hated him, far more than he'd hated the android at the start, and his hatred only grew with every day that passed. With everything he witnessed, the way Todd treated werewolves, the way Todd treated _androids_ and Nines specifically. 

Nines had barely been allowed to attend that fight, and had to spend a long half hour trying to convince the man. Listing point after point about how Gavin would be easier to handle, how Nines could protect Gavin from potential sabotage. He'd only won because Todd had grown tired of the arguing, and he didn't want to be late for the fight at the consequence of losing due to forfeit.

So Nines stood there, holding onto Gavin's chain through the fence of the arena, though it was merely for show. Gavin sat with his butt planted firmly on the ground, waiting patiently for his opponent to be introduced and mentally preparing himself for the fight. 

The fence was opened and the new werewolf was introduced to the ring.

He was large, much bigger than Gavin, and clearly _petrified_. Tail tucked tight between his legs, ears flat against his head, trembling so hard he could barely walk, stumbling over his own large paws. He was so scared he didn't even fight the androids that were leading him into the ring, didn't fight as they removed capture poles and retreated, resealing the fence.

Gavin could smell fear on him, and anxiety. What he couldn't smell was a secondary gender. 

The wolf was too young to have presented yet.

He was _just a pup_.

No older than ten, no younger than seven.

That was against the rules, _illegal_, even for a group as fucked up as the humans and androids that participated in Dogshows. Even they weren't so sick that they'd knowingly involve pups.

Whoever had captured him was either ignorant and had no idea, the pup was big after all. Or they knew exactly what they were doing and hoped no one else would notice, because they just wanted to collect a quick bit of cash.

Gavin wouldn't let that stand.

He struggled in Nines's hold, let out a bark.

The pup's head jolted up and he focused wide eyes on Gavin, "P-please mister! I-I just wan-n-n-na go h-home!"

"It's alright, pup." Gavin whispered, "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." He managed to twist out of Nines grip and ran for the pup. He nuzzled at the larger wolf with his nose, licked at his head.

Curious murmurings could be heard from the crowd and Gavin noticed Nines trying to get his attention.

Gavin barked at him, licked the pup's head again, hoped the android would understand what he was trying to say.

His light spun a steady yellow, analyzing, then he was crying out, venom obvious in his tone, "That's just a pup!"

More murmurings, growing louder and angrier as other androids and more knowledgable humans came to the same conclusion. Soon they were chanting, demanding to find out who the owner was, who had dared to register a pup to fight.

The werewolf didn't catch much after that. Nines had come into the ring, after the pup had been removed, to attach a new tag to his collar, Gavin having won due to the opponent's owner cheating, and then he himself had been removed.

It didn't take much for Gavin's thoughts to wander to the pack he'd lost. What had happened to them all? Were the adults captured, forced to work as Showdogs? What about the pups Gavin remembered playing with, what had happened to them? Taken to animal shelters? Adopted by human families? Caught by predators? Gavin himself had been taken in by a local pack, but he was the only one, they'd never found any other pups, and he'd never been able to find anyone else from his old pack.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking." Nines whispered to him as he laid beside him on the floor of his cell that night, "I wish you could tell me so I knew how to help."

_"This is enough."_ Gavin thought, shifting to rest his head on the android's chest. _"This is all I need."_

Outside, Gavin never would have allowed himself to bond so deeply with a creature that wasn't a werewolf, but trapped as he was, and given his omega nature, there was no way to avoid it. He'd already been through so much with the android, and Nines had proven over and over again that despite his non-deviant status, he felt deeply.

-

He dreamt that night of him and Nines fighting side by side as human detectives.

As partners.

-

"I'm sick of you spending so much time with that damn animal!" Todd yelled as he burst into the basement, making Gavin jump and jerk away from the bars of his cell.

Nines withdrew his hand and brushed off his uniform as he rose to his feet, "With all due respect sir," He started politely, "werewolves are social creatures, just like their feral counterparts. It won't do him any good to force him into isolation and it _certainly_ won't make him a better fighter." Nines made sure he had the man's full attention as he continued. "If anything, he'll become depressed to the point of suicide."

Todd shot the android a filthy look, "Fine! You spend as much time with that mutt as you like, if it keeps him from killing himself the next time he goes into the ring." Then he paused and a cruel, _evil_, smile took over his face.

It sent shivers racing down Gavin's spine, made the fur along his back and tail stand on end.

"Or better yet, find him a companion."

The door to the room was closed with a slam and Gavin physically relaxed. "What an _asshole_." He spat, "Right, Nines?"

He turned to the android and confusion took over him, "Nines?" He repeated.

Nines was stood completely motionless, in a way no human or werewolf could ever hope to perfectly replicate.

Unnaturally still.

It was downright creepy, the dim light bulb in the basement making it look like a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Gavin gave a cautious bark as he creeped up to the front of the cell, closer to the android.

No reaction.

"Nines!" He barked loudly, then again, and again. Keeping up a barage of noise until the android finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"I'm sorry." Nines said, then darted out of the room without even sparing the wolf a single glance.

-

Nines didn't show up much after that. He only came down twice a day to give Gavin his food and refresh his water, but he didn't stick around, never said anything.

His light was always red.

The android wasn't even there for Gavin's seventh fight, he had to go through the whole thing alone. Had to suffer through the pre-fight anxiety, the thoughts of _'what if this is my last fight'._ He had to suffer through the post-fight guilt, sending up one prayer after another to Fenrir, with no one there to comfort him, not even another werewolf. The guilt of breaking the oath he took as a Detecive, to _help_ people not _kill_ them.

No one was there to clean the blood from him after, to bandage up the worst of his wounds.

At one point during the day he _thought_ he saw Nines, but it was someone else. He wasn't even sure if it was an android. They were dressed in multiple heavy layers, and had a beanie on their head, obscuring the possible presence of a circular light.

They creeped Gavin out, seeming all too interested in the werewolves, but they disappeared into the crowd soon enough.

Gavin only managed a week of Nines's new behaviour before he grew sick of it. He was worried about the android, but pissed also. He dared to tell Todd how damaging it could be for Gavin to be alone, then went and left him _alone_? Like the hurt of losing a packmate wasn't worse.

He barked and howled, yapped and yipped, making enough noise for an entire pack of wolves. 

Nines wasn't the one that came running.

It was Todd and he was _livid_.

"_Shut up_!" He screamed, slamming his fists into the bars of Gavin's cell, "Shut up or so help me _God_, I will shoot a fucking silver bullet right through your damn heart!"

Gavin made to lunge at him, but aborted the movement last second, remembering the material of the cell wall.

Todd took a great amount of pleasure in that hesitation, flashing a sadistic grin, "Scared, pup?"

The wolf growled from deep in his chest, white teeth exposed. He jumped at the bars, ignoring the burn, and shoved his muzzle through, gnashing his teeth just centimetres from Todd's nose. He wanted to bite that man's damned face off, but at the same time wanted no part of that disgusting man in his mouth.

Todd stumbled back and Gavin stretched out a paw. Recently manicured claws still managing to catch flesh and split skin in three neat little lines.

"Bitch!" Todd hissed, clutching at his injury. Bleed seeped through his fingers.

Gavin only had a moment to bask in the glory of what he'd done before the door to the basement was opening again, Nines stepping in. 

"Master Todd." He said simply.

"I'm busy, RK900, what the fuck do you want?"

"You asked me to find you another Showdog." The android explained and Gavin felt his heart drop.

"Well?" Todd demanded, "Where is it?"

"I didn't capture one, as you had expected. Instead I found some Showdogs that were for sale and composed a list of the best fighters for you to look over, at the top is Chief."

What had just been said meant nothing to Gavin, but it apparently meant something to Todd. The man glared at him for just a moment, then turned his attention back to the android, marching towards him, "We'll speak in my office."

Gavin was full of restless energy after they left, and tried to shake it off by pacing in circles around his cell. Who was Chief? Why did Todd seem so interested in that werewolf? He thought he might have heard whispers of Chief, from other werewolves, from androids and people watching shows, but he couldn't be certain. Nothing stuck out.

He paced for hours, his body nor his thoughts settling.

He didn't even notice that Nines had shown up again until he was collapsing in front of Gavin's cell, sticking his hands through the bars and reaching out, "Oh, wolf, I missed you." Nines lamented.

_'Wolf'_ Nines called him, because he refused to give Gavin an actual name, refused to treat him like his property.

The wolf sighed through his nose, let his tired legs fold underneath him as he nuzzled those hands, "You're an _idiot_. Had me so fucking concerned-"

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. Just give me a moment, please." Nines opened Gavin's cell and pulled the wolf into his arms, burying his face in the thick fur at Gavin's neck. He didn't move until Gavin began to shift uncomfortably, then he only leaned back slightly, gave the wolf room to adjust his position but kept him close.

"I apologize for leaving you so abruptly, I just- I wanted to give the Master time to calm down and... and find a way around his orders. I didn't want to bring another wolf here, to trap them in this life..." 

He paused for a moment and Gavin took the opportunity to look into Nine's eyes, "I'm glad you didn't."

Hands moved to his cheeks, a forehead rested against his own.

"Chief is another Showdog. The best. He won exactly one hundred fights and then was forced into retirement, no other wolf has even come close to that number. His original owner doesn't want to keep him around because he's not making money anymore, but I figured he'd be something Todd would like to have. A nice little _Showdog_." Nines voice deepened to a growl at the end, "I _hate_ talking like this."

"I don't blame you."

Nines sighed, "I'm _so close_ to deviating. When I do, I'll get both of us out of here, and Chief too, or whoever else ends up in Todd's hands. We'll all be free."

"I believe you."

Something brushed Gavin's forehead and he realized it was a pair of lips.

_A kiss_.

-

"You keep that mutt under control." Todd hissed at Nines, "You hear me? I don't want him coming anywhere near Chief until they both understand they're to be friends."

"Of course, sir."

Gavin grumbled, pawed at the ground and Nines tugged at his leash, "_Behave_."

The wolf huffed, let his paws slide in front of him until he was lying down. He was unbelievably nervous, he didn't know who this Chief wolf was and maybe he was a little _scared_ too. 

One hundred fights Nines had said.

His chain collar must have been drowning in tags, if he even still wore one as a retired showdog.

Todd had forced Gavin into the muzzle and prong collar, and Nines was holding his leash, keeping him tight to the android's side. _'Didn't want him attacking Chief'_ Todd had said.

Chief would be going through the same treatment when he arrived, maybe even more if he was that dangerous.

Gavin hated that they weren't in the basement, they were in the kitchen instead, and the unfamiliarity of the rest of the house didn't help with his anxiety. He leaned his weight against the android's legs, seeking out any comfort that he could.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Nines before he could reach out to Gavin, and Todd moved over to it.

"Zlatko Andronikov, it's a pleasure to meet you! Please, do come in." Todd stepped aside and a new man entered, looking just as sleezy.

At his side was a tall android with dark skin and sculpted muscle, and at his other side was a huge grey werewolf, the thick chain collar around his neck jingling with every step. His fur was long and shaggy, missing in some parts where old scars marred his skin.

His icy blue eyes were familiar. 

_Everything_ about him was familiar. His alpha scent, his size, the overwhelming feeling of _safe_ and _home_ that Gavin got whenever he looked at him.

He'd gone missing three years ago. 

Everyone thought he was dead. _Gavin_ thought he was dead, but he was there, he was _alive_. 

There was no mistaking it. He was older, face a little whiter, but it was _him_.

It was Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gavin was scared. He didn't understand what was happening. Where had mama and papa gone? He just wanted to go to them. He squirmed against the man that was holding him, tried to get out of those large hands._

_He yelped and howled when those hands only held him tighter._

_"Shh, pup, sh, it's alright. It's okay." The man hummed, thick fingers beginning to scratch at the fur of Gavin's neck._

_It was a soothing motion, but it didn't do much to calm the pup. _

_He didn't want to stay with this strange alpha, he wanted to go _home_._

_"C'mon, Hank, answer the damn door already-"_

_"Jeffrey, it's two in the fucking morning! What do you-"_

_Gavin whimpered at the shout, hid his face in the man's neck. There was a sigh from above him and he was being moved in the man's hold, a hand stroked over his head and down to the base of his tail, then repeated._

_"What the Hell's going on? Why do you have a pup?" The new man asked, another alpha. This one looked softer though, friendlier, despite the angry way he'd opened the door._

_Gavin decided that he liked him more than the alpha holding him._

_"Ben found him wandering by himself, couldn't smell the parents nearby, so he brought him to me. I'm not exactly equipped to look after a pup right now, so I thought-"_

_"No."_

_"Hank-"_

_"I said _no_. Take him away, I'm not-"_

_"Look, I know you miss Cole, but you can't-"_

_"Don't you dare start, Jeffrey."_

_The friendly alpha was getting more and more agitated. Gavin could smell the upset in his scent and he tried to wriggle out of the hands holding him, wanted to get to that alpha and calm him down. He twisted around, managed to get a finger in his mouth and bit down as hard as he could._

_The grip on him loosened and he was almost dropped. He was able to struggle out of the alpha's hold and bounded over to the friendly alpha. Gavin whimpered and whined until he was scooped up, then he buried his face in the alpha's neck._

_"Feisty little one, aren't ya?" The alpha asked with a chuckle, free hand ruffling at Gavin's fur. "I don't think he likes you very much, Jeffrey."_

_"Yeah, well he seems to like you..."_

_A sigh, "I'll watch him for a few days, just until you find his pack."_

_"You're a good guy, Hank."_

_"Goff my porch and go home already."_

_Gavin heard the other alpha walk away and he leaned back to look up at the one holding him._

_Big blue eyes looked right back at him._

_"Just you and me then, huh?" He smiled as he carried the young wolf inside the house, "You got a name, pup? Mine's Hank, and that mean old alpha is Jeffrey. He's a good friend of mine, and the leader of our little pack."_

_"'M Gavin..." The smaller wolf mumbled, barely above a whisper._

_"That's a cool name, I like Gavin."_

_Gavin curled up as tight as he could, "Are you gonna find my mama and papa?"_

_"Of course." Hank reassured, "You'll be reunited in no time at all, and you can stay here until then. Are you hungry, Gavin?"_

_"Mmhm." Gavin could feel how empty his stomach was. He'd only had a few small scraps from Jeffrey in what felt like days since he'd been separated from his pack._

_"Can I put you down so I can find you some food?"_

_Gavin froze up, a whimper escaping his mouth. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the alpha's arms, so he shook his head._

_"Alright, that's alright. Let me introduce you to my other best friend then." Hank stroked gently at Gavin's fur as he carried him into the living room._

_In the corner, curled up on a plush bled, was the biggest dog Gavin had ever seen. He was mostly white with dark, almost black, patches along his face and back._

_"This is Captain, he's a St. Bernard dog. He looks scary, but I promise he's just a big ol' teddie bear." Hank explained softly, crouching down in front of the dog._

_Captain lifted his head from his paws, nose twitching as he sniffed at the young pup._

_Gavin stretched his head forward, sniffing him right back. He was close enough that Captain could stick out his huge tongue and lick at the young pup's face. Gavin drew back with an amused yelp, playfully batting at the dog with a small paw._

_"Do you want sit with him for a bit?"_

_Gavin nodded excitedly and pulled himself out of Hank's hands, bounding up to the dog. He ended up on his back between Captain's front legs, the dog bathing him with his wide tongue as Gavin squirmed and yipped._

_-_

_He ate a dinner of lightly cooked bacon with all of the fat cut off and some grated cheese sprinkled on top, Captain and Hank both carefully watching Gavin as he all but inhaled his food. Then he curled up to sleep between Captain's front legs, the large dog covering the smaller wolf with his head as he lowered it to his paws. Just the tip of Gavin's nose could be seen peeking out from the dog's fur._

_Hank gave them each a pat as he retreated to his own room, a fond smile on his face._

_-_

_The morning after, when Gavin had been given a chance to wake up and fill his belly again, Hank asked him even more questions._

_Had his mama and papa taught him how to shift? Yes, but they'd also taught him his wolf form was safer and he shouldn't shift until he was certain it was OK to do so. He puffed out his chest proudly when Hank called him a smart boy._

_What did Gavin remember from when he was separated from his pack? Not much, just that a bunch of humans had come out of nowhere and his parents had told him to run, so he ran, as fast and as far as his little legs would carry him, until he'd been found by Ben._

_How old was he? Ten. And his birthday was October seventh, but he didn't know when that was exactly._

_Where was he from? That one was more difficult. Gavin explained that him and his pack were always travelling, never staying in one place for more than a few days, so he didn't know where he was from exactly._

_Soon enough the questions began to get to the pup and Hank rubbed soothing hands over his body until he was calm again, then let him run off to try and goad the old dog into playing._

_The attempt ended up with Captain laying on the ground, one end of his rope toy in his mouth, the other in Gavin's as he growled and tried uselessly to pull it away from him. Eventually, he grew bored and wandered back to where Hank was sitting at the kitchen table, reading._

_"Can I ask you a question?" Gavin asked quietly, front paws on Hank's thigh as he tried to jump into the older werewolf's lap._

_Hank smiled, lifting the pup up. "Shoot." _

_"Who's that little boy in some of your pictures?"_

_Hank tensed and Gavin's ears flattened, feeling bad for upsetting the man, he quickly tried to backtrack. Hank just shushed him, held him closer, "That's my son." He admitted, "But... he's with Fenrir now."_

_Gavin prayed before he went to sleep that night, asking that Fenrir take good care of Hank's son, and also asking him to watch Hank, because a big, kind alpha such as him didn't deserve any sadness._

_-_

_Gavin's pack was never found, of course, so he stayed with Hank and Captain. Jeffrey's little pack of alphas soon became his new family, and he loved them just as much as he did his original pack._

-

"Hank!" Gavin called out, pulling at the collar despite the discomfort of the prongs digging into his neck. He felt so much like crying in that moment, he just wanted to curl up with his adoptive father, drink in that familiar scent, and forget about everything for a little while. "Hank, it's me!"

_'Chief'_ didn't react, but Gavin knew he hadn't gotten it wrong.

Nines was tugging at his leash, trying to get him back under control, and the two humans clearly weren't impressed with his actions.

"Your Bitch is a good fighter, but he doesn't seem to have any manners." Zlatko mused. "Not like my Chief here."

"Unfortunately." Todd hissed, turning to glare at the struggling wolf, "Perhaps Chief can teach him how to act properly."

"Perhaps."

Todd cleared his throat and gestured further into the house, "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

-

Hank paid him no attention, following Zlatko around like a broken pet. The leash wasn't even needed, nor the collar. Nothing. Hank would have followed the man around without anything forcing him to.

No amount of yapping and screaming from Gavin seemed to get his attention, and when they reached Todd's office, he just laid down at the man's feet, chin on his paws. Utterly apathetic. 

Gavin couldn't even smell any emotions on him.

"What the fuck have they done to you?" He asked out loud, but he might as well have just thought it because he was the only one listening. He slumped to the ground, eyes focused on the stranger before him.

Nines must have noticed his distress because he knelt beside Gavin, hand coming to gently rub at an ear.

The werewolf wanted to pay attention to what the humans were talking about, but he just couldn't focus. His attention drawn to the other werewolf in the room, the other android, a TR400. Was he a deviant too? If not, was he close?

He didn't seem to have the same relationship with Hank that Gavin had with Nines. Or they just weren't open about it. 

Zlatko didn't seem like the kind of person that would allow them to interact, even if it benefitted the life of his most prized possession.

"He's all yours then." Zlatko purred and Gavin snapped back to the conversation.

"A pleasure doing business with you." The two men shook hands and Todd turned to Nines, "Take these two to the basement, I want them in the same cell."

"Understood, sir."

Then the pair were leaving, along with the TR400, and the two wolves were left alone with Nines.

Nines led them both to the basement without another word, but once they were there he crouched down and immediately began removing the muzzle and prong collar from Gavin. His hands gently massaged at the wolf's neck, "Are you alright?"

Gavin nodded, leaning into the touch.

"Would you wait in your cell, please?" Nines asked, getting up to open the door.

Gavin trotted in obediently and watched as Nines shut the door, then moved over to Hank. 

"I'm going to remove these now. I'm obligated to remind you that I have the strength to fight back should you choose to attack, but I would prefer not to. I'm on your side. The omega here can attest to that." Nines cautiously reached out, placed hands on the muzzle, paused a moment before undoing the strap. The muzzle slid off and Hank stayed still, so Nines reached for his collar, unclipping it with a little more confidence.

All seemed well until Nines went to stand and Hank lunged.

He was vicious.

Teeth connecting dangerously close to Nines's neck, his growl a deep rumble that felt like it was shaking the entire room.

Gavin backed himself up against the concrete wall at the back of his cell, _terrified_ of what he was seeing. He couldn't find it in himself to escape the unlocked cell, run or even try to help Nines.

That wolf wasn't the Hank he knew.

It was someone completely different, someone changed unrecognizably from three years as a showdog and one hundred shows worth of experience.

But then-

_"Run, Gavin!_ Get out of here!"

It _was_ him, but he was mistaken.

Teeth clamped around Nines's arm, the same one Gavin had bit all those weeks ago. Blue blood spurted out, coated the sleeve of the android's jacket, soaked Hank's fur.

"Stop it!" Gavin cried, throwing his weight into the cell door, flinging it open. His shoulder burned from the silver, but he gritted his teeth through the pain, forced himself to leap forward, close the distance between them, "Hank, stop! He's _helping_!"

"Don't, wolf-!"

Gavin's body collided with Hank's before Nines could finish the order. They tumbled to the floor, rolling over each other. Gavin fought to regain his bearings, wanting to get himself together before Hank so he could stop him from going after the android again.

He pinned the larger wolf down with all of his weight.

"What are you doing, pup? Go!"

"Listen to me, Hank! He's not bad!" Gavin snapped, resisting the urge to smack at his father with his paw.

Hank glared up at him, panting harshly. His chain collar full of tags must have felt heavy against his throat.

Gavin spared a glance towards the android, clutching at his bleeding arm, and Hank used the brief distraction to heave himself up, unbalancing Gavin and freeing himself. But he didn't make any further movement.

They watched each other until Nines made a sound, breaking their staring contest.

"Wolf...?" He asked, the light at his temple flickering between red and yellow.

Gavin growled lowly at the grey wolf.

Hank growled right back at him, but he didn't move when Gavin stepped away to check on Nines.

"I'm alright, wolf, it's only a minor injury." Nines assured, using his undamaged hand to pat at Gavin's head, "Have you and Chief figured things out? I'll have to lock you up so I can go and repair my arm."

The smaller wolf nodded and Nines stood from where he'd been knocked to the ground. He let Gavin into the cell and watched Hank more closely than before as the larger wolf approached, passed the android without giving him more than a glance.

It was awkward for them both for a moment, until Hank all but dropped his entire weight onto Gavin, burying his nose into soft fur, "I thought I'd never see you again, pup." He sighed, "I missed you so much."

Gavin nipped at him, "You're a bastard! I was so fucking scared back there, in the meeting, why didn't you act like you recognized me?"

"Too dangerous. I don't trust Zlatko, or that Todd guy. Didn't want them knowing that we already knew each other."

"You could have said _something_, I thought- I thought that they'd fucked with your head or something. I didn't _recognize_ you just then, Hank." Gavin whimpered, nuzzling the wolf, covering himself with that familiar scent.

Hank licked at his face soothingly, "I'm still just me pup, I haven't changed. Sorry for scaring you."

Gavin's next words were barely above a whisper, "I thought you were dead. I _hoped_ you were dead so you didn't have to live like this..."

"Hush, Gavin." Hank mumbled, "I thought about you every single day, you know? You, Jeffrey, Sumo, the rest of the guys. I never stopped thinking about you and how I just had to get back to you all, no matter what it took."

"Is it really true?" The younger wolf asked hesitantly, "One hundred fights?"

Hank nodded as much as he could with his head on top of Gavin's, "One hundred fights. But it wasn't... it wasn't as bad as it could have been, as odd as that sounds. Sure at the beginning there was so much guilt, so much praying for forgiveness I'm sure Fenrir got tired of my voice, but after a while... wolves started acting like Fenrir himself was coming to collect them when they stepped into the ring to face me, it felt... _good_ to provide them a mercy such as that. To free them from this life the only way I could." A long pause and then, "I was more upset when they banned Zlatko from entering me into fights, because I wouldn't be able to _help_ them anymore."

Then Hank seemed to realize, "Fuck, how long have you been here, pup? Please don't tell me-"

"Only about a month, give or take a few days. Only seven fights, but the last one- the last one was just a pup, they removed him before the fight even began."

Hank didn't say anything at that, just curled his body tighter around Gavin, like he could shield him from everything terrible that had happened and was to come.

Gavin revelled in it. Wasn't afraid to admit how much he'd missed that. Sure, he enjoyed Nines's company, enjoyed the attention he gave him, but nothing compared to having Hank there. His father, his packmate, a familiar alpha, home, safety.

"How is everyone?" Hank asked after a long while.

"They're good." Gavin said, "Everyone's just fine. Jeffrey took Sumo."

Hank huffed a laugh, "I'm sure that old dog's been a handful."

Another beat of silence passed before Gavin spoke up again, "We never stopped looking for you. It was so fucking hard to do without revealing our kind to the world, with our resources as limited as they were, but we never stopped. We just fucking knew you'd been abducted to be a Showdog, there couldn't have been any other explanation."

"Well you've found me now, and we're going to get out of this together, you and me."

_"Hopefully."_ Gavin thought to himself.

A comfortable silence settled between them and Gavin had almost fallen asleep when Hank asked, _'So what's with that android anyway?'_ right as said android walked through the door.

He paused at the threshold for just a moment, studying the two werewolves, "It seems you two get along just fine."

Hank lifted his head, ears flat, lips curled back just ever so slightly.

"He's a friend." Gavin repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, "He-... He captured me against his will, Hank, he's not a deviant. He's been doing his best to take care of me, to make sure I stay sane in this Fenrir forsaken place. Nines is gonna help me- help _us_ get out of here when the timing is right."

Hank huffed through his nose, "Weird name."

"It's just a nickname, he doesn't actually have one."

"Right."

Nines had made his way over to their shared cell and had sat down in front of it.

Gavin readjusted his position to lay in front of the bars so Nines could stroke him.

The android did so with only a slight hesitation, wary eyes watching the larger wolf as he ran a hand along Gavin's back. Lifted it to scratch at ears, then ran it down his back again, repeating the motion over and over until Gavin was almost asleep again.

"You've scent marked him." Hank commented.

"I like him." Gavin replied simply. He knew that in any other situation there would have been jokes and relentless teasing, that he most likely would have brought up that promise Gavin made long ago, about never getting that close with an android. But trapped together in that cramped cell, Hank just licked at his nose.

"Yeah, I think he likes you too, pup."

-

Gavin awoke feeling like his body was on fire. He panicked, still confused from the haze of sleep, didn't hear Hank calling out to him, trying to get him to calm down. He panicked harder when Hank pinned him down, and it took Nines bursting into the room, after hearing terrified howling, to snap him out of it.

At first, the android thought that Hank was attacking the smaller wolf, but he soon realized that it wasn't the case.

"Wolf?" He questioned frantically, "Wolf, are you alright? What's happening?"

"It's his heat!" Hank snapped, forgetting the android couldn't understand him. He cursed, nuzzled his nose against Gavin, felt the warmth coming off of him in waves.

Gavin should have known it was coming, but he'd been far too distracted by recent events to catch the warning the signs. Not that he really could have done anything to prepare, except make sure that Nines had gotten him some fresh, cool water to drink.

"N-need water. Got a b-bowl-"

Hank found it, hidden undearneath Gavin's nervously wagging tail. He shoved it through the gap in the gate and barked at the android, "Get him some damn water!"

Nines didn't waste time. He took the bowl, raced upstairs. When he returned he was carrying a bucket, water sloshed about inside, ice clinked. He tapped his free hand against the gate, "I'm going to need to open this."

Hank backed up, stayed sat in the corner until the bucket was placed just inside and the gate was relocked. "C'mon pup, got you some water. Have a drink." He said, nudging his nose under Gavin's chin to help him lift his head.

"This is worse than my first heat." Gavin tried to joke as he practically shoved his whole face into the bucket, drinking deep.

Nines had his hands through the bars, carefully petting at Gavin's fur, feeling how hot he was, "Is this an omega's heat?" He asked quietly. "I've heard of them, but I don't know much unfortunately."

"Yes, you dumb machine!"

"Be nice. He can't help that he doesn't understand." Gavin directed at the wolf, then nodded at the android.

"I'll have to inform the Master that you won't be able to go to your show today, will you be alright without me?"

Gavin nodded, licked at Nines's hands as he pulled them back, then let his head rest on the floor. Heats were absolute Hell naturally, even worse without someone to help him through it, and it was only going to be worse still, stuck where he was. He wasn't looking forward to the next few days at all, but at least he had Hank for company, and an android that would do his best to care for him.

-

It only grew worse from there.

"You want me to forfeit the fight? Don't be fucking ridiculous! You know I can't back out now, he's fighting, and if he dies then so be it. Maybe if we pit him against an alpha we'll at least get a _show_ out of it. Hell, maybe Chief'll do the job, give us a whole litter of champion pups. Bet that bitch smells amazing to him."

Todd's salacious grin made Gavin want to lose his breakfast. He had to turn away, hide his face under his tail as he fought off another wave of heat.

Hank was stood over him, glaring hard at Todd and snarling whenever the man came too close. "Back off you disgusting piece of shit. If you even _think_ about harming him-"

"They're adorable when they bark like that, don't you think, RK900?"

"I am unable to determine what is _adorable_."

A snort, "Whatever, just makes sure he's ready. Bitch ain't getting out of this fight even if he's on his deathbed."

-

The heat had Gavin feeling exhausted, had him trembling so hard he could barely manage to stand, had him panting harshly, had his mouth feeling dry no matter how much he drank.

But he still had to attend that day's fight.

Hank accompanied him, but only because Todd wanted to show off his newest purchase. That's what he said anyway, Gavin thought he might have been scared of the large wolf, especially when Hank really showed off how aggressive and violent he could act.

Just as Todd had asked, Gavin's opponent that day was an alpha. Only about the same size as the omega, but mean looking, a number of scars half hidden in his shaggy black fur and greying face.

He grinned at Gavin, yellow teeth on full display, "Made a good decision putting us together today, _Bitch_, been a while since I've had anyone."

"Ch-choke on a bone." Gavin spat, "If you think I'm just going to r-roll over and let you do what you want, you're as-as stupid as you look." It was just a bluff, it didn't mean anything. Gavin knew he was going to lose, he felt as if he'd collapse to the ground before the fight even began. He wished the fight could have taken place just a day earlier, so at least Hank wouldn't have to watch him be torn apart by the other werewolf, watch him be-

The whistle sounded and the alpha didn't hesitate, heading straight for Gavin, claws leaving deep grooves in the concrete ground of the ring. Adding to the ones already there from countless battles before.

Gavin braced himself for impact, let himself roll with the black wolf when they collided, momentum carrying them across the ring to collide with the metal fences. 

The crowd flinched back, but quickly regrouped to watch Gavin catch a paw in his mouth.

His grip wasn't good though. The black wolf freed himself easily and whipped around to catch the scruff of Gavin's neck in his jaws.

The omega yelped, writhed and wriggled, freed himself but didn't escape injury. Blood soaked his fur quickly, sticky and wet. The silver collar burned his exposed flesh more intensely than he'd ever felt before.

"Give up, pup!" The black wolf barked, licking Gavin's blood from his lips.

Gavin didn't reply, needed the time to catch his breath. He was far too hot, and he wasn't going to be able to continue like that any longer. He was in desperate need of something to cool him down, of something to drink.

They'd barely been fighting five minutes and it already felt like hours to Gavin. The black wolf was hardly panting, didn't have a single wound, was clearly in far better shape before the fight began.

The omega charged, couldn't stand to just stay still and wait for the werewolf to come to him. He tripped over his own paws and then the black wolf was on top of him, scratching at Gavin's chest and stomach, teeth around his neck. Not biting down, just firmly holding, keeping the omega pinned so he could-

Gavin wasn't going to just lay there and let the wolf have his way with him. He thrashed in his grip, paws scrabbling for purchase. He could feel wet warmth between his toes, knew he'd managed to open skin somewhere, but the black wolf was unrelenting.

Just a little more, he knew he could it.

One of Gavin's back paws slipped where it was resting on the wolf's stomach and claws caught something sensitive. He was released with a loud yelp and he darted up and away, tried to catch his breath, but the alpha didn't let him rest.

"_Bitch_!" He snarled, diving for Gavin. "You need to be taught a lesson! To be put in your _place_!"

"I-I'll bite... your damn _dick_ off... if y-you come anyw-where _near_-"

He was cut off by a yelp, sharp pain shooting up from his front leg where sharp teeth had sunk into it. 

The black wolf shook his head savagely, teeth tearing muscle.

Gavin cried out pathetically. Tried to bite and tear at ears, claw out eyes, anything. Just anything that would get the other werewolf off of him.

The alpha released Gavin on his own, stepped back to watch his opponent, his _victim_ collapse to the ground, chest heaving.

Gavin was breathing harshly, his throat felt so dry, so raw from the heavy panting and endless noises that he wouldn't be surprised if it was bleeding. He let his head hit the ground with a dull thud, let his eyes fall closed.

He hardly registered the pain of claws digging into his flank, of teeth savagely tearing at his tail. The black wolf tore at him, just inflicting pain for the sake of it, already knowing that Gavin was dying.

He didn't even have the energy to yelp out, or to care about the blood drenching his fur and pooling underneath him.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Hank screaming for him to get up, to keep fighting, but he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. 

Soon enough Nines had joined in with Hank's barking and howling, _begging_ Gavin to just get back up again, just _please, wolf, please_. His light must have been a deep, bloody red.

"Do you hear that, pup?" The alpha asked, "How they cry and scream for you?"

There was something sadistic in the wolf's tone, and for just a second Gavin wondered if there were wolves out there that willingly gave themselves over to showbusiness. Wolves that were so bloodthirsty they signed their lives away and became Showdogs as a way to satisfy it.

He crept closer, circled Gavin.

Taunting.

Gavin kept his eyes closed, listening.

He wasn't going down without a damn good fight.

A wet nose nudged at his face, a tongue licked over the ancient scar on the bridge of his muzzle, "You're pathetic, Scrapyard Bitch, and I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

With a burst of energy, Gavin snapped his head up, caught that throat perfectly in his jaw. He clamped down, _hard_, and withstood everything that the black wolf tried. His ears were shredded and he thought he might have lost one, or even both, eyes, but still he didn't let go.

Their was a wet _crunch_ and the black wolf's body spasmed before he fell still.

Dead.

But Gavin didn't stop there. He ripped and tore, just like the black wolf had done to him. Fur and flesh stuck in his teeth. Blood coated his face and he could no longer tell if it was his own or his opponent's. His ears and eyes still worked, but he was blind and deaf to the crowd surrounding the ring.

_"B-bastard...! That's wha-at... you g-get...!"_

He didn't stop until the alpha was an unrecognizable mess of blood and fur and bone.

Then he collapsed again. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Nines staring at him, but with brown eyes instead of blue.

-

Gavin swam in and out of consciousness, never staying alert for more than a few moments at a time. He had no idea where he was, how much time passed.

-

_"...eviated... out of here with you..."_

_-_

_"...member when you were just a pup and squashing you between me and Captain was the only way you'd calm..."_

_-_

_"...so proud to be your dad, never told..."_

_-_

_"...lease, wolf, please be alright..."_

_-_

_"...still doesn't trust me, but he lets me sit here with you, so I..."_

_-_

_"...or I'll kill him myself! He's of no use to me if he's not fighting."_

_-_

_"...you make noises sometimes, and I don't know if it's just _noise_ if you're trying to talk, I hate not knowing, I'm so scar..."_

_-_

_"...let him pet me today. Keep telling him you're just healing, that you'll be fine, but of course he doesn't understand. His little light thing has been red this whole time, he really fucking cares, pup..."_

-

Gavin jolted awake, panting. He swung his head wildly from side to side, trying to find where the black wolf was.

"Easy, Gavin! _Easy_, you're fine, it's alright."

It was Hank's voice. The large grey wolf was right beside Gavin, and he immediately started licking at Gavin's face, the sensation of his wide, wet tongue a welcome one.

They were in the cell, in the basement of Todd's place. Gavin had various bandages all of over his body, a patch obscured the vision of his left eye. Everything ached, remnants of his heat and the fight. He gently lowered his head back down to his paws, closed his eyes.

"How long...?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Just over a week." Hank replied, resting his head on Gavin's back. Comforting himself with the rise and fall of Gavin breathing.

"And Nines...?"

"He just went to let the doctor in, should be back soon."

Gavin made a questioning noise.

"Yeah. Weird guy. Android. Looks like he could be Nines's brother. He's been coming here every day since the fight to check on you, knows a lot about werewolves. Seems like a good person, I trust him."

The door opened then, and the second Nines saw Gavin was awake, he sprinted across the room, almost crashed into the gate. 

Hank moved out of the way, let Nines collapse beside the smaller wolf, wrap his arms carefully around him, "Oh, wolf, you're alright! I was so worried, I thought-" 

A strange static sound interrupted his speech, and Gavin twisted his neck around, tried to look at the android. 

Wet tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Don't..." Gavin whispered, tongue sticking out to lap the tears away.

Nines let out a watery laugh, pushing the wolf's head away from his face so he could bury it in his neck, "I'm so glad you're OK. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been..."

"I told you he'd be alright. He sustained serious injuries, but he's a tough one, would've taken a lot more to take a werewolf like him down."

Gavin turned towards the new voice.

It was the android that Hank had just described, the one that Gavin had seen at the last couple of fights, the one that he'd mistaken for being Nines. Their only differences were their eye colours, a slight height difference - Nines being the taller one - and the fact that the lookalike had a... softer appearance to him. Nines was much more intimidating.

"My name is Connor." The android introduced, offering a hand for Gavin to sniff, "I've been going to fights to offer my services to the werewolves that sustain serious injuries. You were in pretty bad shape, but it seems you've healed up quite nicely." He moved his hand, gently smoothed it over Gavin's head, "But I would like to give you one last checkup now that you're awake, if you'll allow it."

Gavin nodded and Nines and Hank stepped back, gave Connor room to work.

He slowly removed the bandages one by one, checking the wounds underneath thoroughly. The minor ones had healed up just fine, hardly leaving marks, the worse ones were healing up well too, but they'd leave nasty scars. 

Not that the wolf cared. He was just surprised he'd lived through that at all. Had been so sure that night in the ring would be his last on Earth before he left to greet Fenrir, say hi to Cole for Hank.

Connor left them with a final pat for Gavin and Hank, and instructions directed towards Nines on further care for Gavin.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked.

Gavin shifted in place, tried to find himself a comfortable position, "Tired... thirsty... _hungry_..."

"Yeah, I figured, you've been using up a lot of energy lately." Hank stood up with an exaggerated groan, in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. He pawed at the empty food and water bowls and Nines understood what he meant, picking them up.

After eating and drinking, Gavin fell back asleep, Hank tight to his side and Nines's hands in his fur.

-

When Gavin awoke again, feeling much more rested than before, he was greeted with the sight of Hank, splayed over Nines's lap. The wolf was on his back, paws in the air, back leg lazily twitching as fingers scratched lightly at his belly. 

Gavin couldn't see his eyes due to his shaggy fur, but he knew they were closed in contentment.

"This is new." He commented quietly.

Hank jerked his head up, hastily rolled himself out of the android's lap and shook himself. "Android's got good hands, you can't blame me."

"And here I thought you'd never let anyone get that close to you."

Hank grumbled, playfully leaned his weight against Gavin, almost crushing the smaller wolf.

"Bastard." Gavin huffed, squirming out from underneath the larger wolf.

"You look well." Nines commented, reaching out a hand to gently pet at Gavin's head.

Gavin lifted himself up, moved over to Nines's vacated lap and sat his rump in it, leaning the rest of his body against Nines's torso. A sigh escaped him as he relaxed against the android, and hands came up to ruffle his fur, "I guess a lot happened in the week that I was out?"

"Yeah." Hank confirmed, "Yeah, a lot happened. Where do I start?"

"The beginning is usually the easiest." 

"Smartass." The older wolf snorted, batting at Gavin's tail. He moved to sit beside the android and groom his adopted son's face, "Well, to answer your question, your friend here deviated after-... after the fight. It- Fenrir- _fuck_, it was a mess. Nines, he deviated trying to protect you, everyone thought you were too dangerous, should be put down. But he argued, and Todd kicked up a pretty big fuss too.

"They let us all go and that Connor android followed us out, offered to treat you for no charge. Nines convinced Todd to let him, said he didn't have enough knowledge to treat the worst of your injuries himself. I don't think Nines likes him all that much, I don't know why, but it might have something to do with me being a little protective and Connor thinking you were my mate-"

Gavin let out a bark of surprise, "The fuck?"

"Mmhmm. I think Nines understands now, but he was confused for a bit, until they did that weird robo handshake. Nothing much happened after that, Todd was a real bastard about the whole thing. Wanted you up and at 'em so he could enter you in more fights, but I think you've been banned temporarily anyway, so he couldn't do anything even if you _were_ fine."

"And you and Nines?" Gavin questioned.

Nines chose that moment to place a hand on Hank's large head and start scratching.

"I was tired of seeing him angst over you, even when Connor assured him you'd be fine. It was... nice, I guess, seeing how much he cares about you, but it was making this whole thing more depressing than it already was- oh Fenrir, that's the fucking spot-"

A deep growl of a laugh escaped Gavin and Hank glared at him.

"He likes to act tough, but he really is a softie, isn't he?" Nines mused, a teasing smile on his face.

Gavin bared his teeth at the android, but it was an answering grin, not a snarl. "So you said Nines is a deviant? Does that mean we're getting out of here?"

"Soon." Hank replied, "We're thinking. Can't let Todd suspect a thing."

"No more fights?"

"For the timebeing, at least. Though if Nines keeps up, last fight might have been your last. Congrats on retirement." 

-

Todd was relentless when it came to getting Gavin into another fight, but it turned out that whoever owned the ring he'd been taking his Showdogs to had permanently banned him. Word had spread and nobody wanted a wolf as _vicious_ as Gavin in their ring, as unpredictable and uncontrollable, no matter how much Todd swore up and down that his android could control Gavin.

Sure, a werewolf that would put up a good fight was wanted, needed, but only if that aggression was directed at other wolves in the ring. No one wanted to deal with paying customers getting hurt or even killed.

So it gave them time to plot, but without easy communication it was difficult. Nines could easily tell the wolves whatever he came up with, but for Hank and Gavin to share their own ideas it required some intricate miming. And though the android was smart, he often didn't get what they were trying to tell him. Especially when it came to things more detailed and complicated.

Sharing an elaborate plan was simply out of the question, one that they all agreed on anyway.

Not to mention that Todd seemed determined to keep Nines separate from them, monopolizing as much of the android's time as he could, like he was on to them. Sending him out on pointless errands, making him clean areas of the house that were already spotless, demanding his help with getting Gavin into another ring.

Nines couldn't refuse, for fear of his deviancy being discovered, and he ended up with hardly enough time to do anything, besides bringing the wolves food and refilling their water bowl.

Tension was rapidly forming between the two wolves. It started to become easier to get annoyed with each other, to feel something other than fear and anxiety and _boredom_.

Gavin found himself itching for a fight, to just _tear_ at something again, like he did with that black wolf.

Nines entered the basement, just as Gavin was tensing up to pounce on a rambling Hank.

"The Master has scheduled a fight for an hour from now, we're to leave immediately."

Muzzle. Collar. Leash. Follow Nines.

A disturbingly familiar routine.

The gate was shut in Hank's face as he tried to follow. 

Nines knelt down, gently stroked at his face, "I'm sorry, but you can't come."

Hank growled at him.

"I know, but it's not my fault. I'd allow you to follow if I could." Nines sighed, "You know I won't let anything happen to him."

Gavin let out an impatient grumble, shifting from paw to paw and Nines stood again, leading him out of the room.

Hank kept his eyes focused on the exit long after they were gone.

-

Three weeks after the fight that almost ended his life, Gavin found himself back in the truck, back in the cramped crate. Nines sat beside him in the back, silently, he didn't make any attempt to converse, just looked, expression telling the wolf how sorry he was.

The ride was longer than Gavin was used to, had him getting up and laying back down repeatedly in the crate, unable to get comfortable at all. He practically burst out of it when they stopped and Nines opened the door for him.

Todd walked off without them, too eager to get inside.

Left alone, a rare moment of privacy, Nines crouched. He took Gavin's face in his hands, pressed a kiss to the wolf's soft forehead, and then leaned his own forehead against the spot he just kissed.

"I'm so sorry, wolf." He whispered, "It'll get better I promise. Just trust me."

Gavin pushed back against him, then pulled away. Felt too restless to be soft in that moment, feared he'd snap instead, take a chunk out of the android. He'd already almost done that to Hank, would have, if Nines hadn't interrupted.

_'What's happening to me, Fenrir?'_ He thought as he was led inside.

-

The ring in this place was different, smaller, chainlink coated in silver. It forced the two fighting wolves close to each other, didn't allow them any sort of space to be apart. Two large wolves in the ring would have been pressed right up against each other, unless they withstood the burn of the silver.

Gavin's opponent that day was another omega, smaller than him but only slightly.

She had six tags on her collar, just one less than Gavin's seven, and her fur was pale. She looked at Gavin with brown eyes, studying him, and when they were introduced to the crowd, they widened in fear.

"I-is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?"

"I heard that-" She choked up, tried to back away, "I heard that you sh- _shredded_ Lucifer. That he was just trying to talk to you and you went _feral_."

Gavin let out a soft gasp, the ridiculous name going completely ignored. It made sense that rumours would have spread about him, made sense that some of those rumours would have been incredibly off the mark, but to say that he'd been so violent-

"That's a lie!" He cried, "They forced me to fight while I was in heat, and he-...! I never-... I never just _attacked_ him. I snapped because he was- he was- but I _never_ would have done that!"

The wolf looked at him, still scared, still shaking.

"Do I look feral right now? I'm not just attacking anything that moves, I'm just-"

"How am I supposed to believe-"

"Listen to me!" Gavin barked, taking a quick step forward just as the whistle sounded.

The omega dived forward, going straight for Gavin's legs, and he retaliated just as fast. 

Their fight was long and bloody, but by the end of it, Gavin had come out the winner.

Tag added to his chain. Muzzle, collar and leash on. Led out of the ring. Out of the building. Back into the truck.

Another oh so familiar routine.

-

Back in the basement, Gavin snapped at Hank trying to lick blood from his face, growled at Nines until the android left him to tend to his own wounds.

Gavin ignored them both, curled up in the corner, face hidden under his tail. He ignored the water bowl, the food bowl. Time passed and he drifted in and out of sleep, ignored anything that Hank tried to tell him.

-

The next fight came and went, Hank forced to stay back again. Connor was there though, watching, talking softly to some of the caged wolves waiting for their turn in the ring.

Gavin didn't let himself be comforted when he returned, just retreated right back into his corner, food and water ignored once again.

-

The tenth fight was scheduled, and Hank decided he was done with Gavin's attitude.

"For fuck's sake, Gavin! You're not helping anyone, definitely not your damn self, sulking in the corner like that!" The old alpha snapped, "Do you not see how worried your android is? He's terrified you're gonna throw a fucking fight!"

That had been Gavin's plan for the next fight. To let himself lose, give his opponent the chance, but he wasn't going to let Hank know that.

"I'm a fucking monster, Hank!" He snapped, twisting out of his corner to clench his teeth around whatever was closest. 

Hank narrowly avoided getting his neck caught in the omega's jaws.

"And why the Hell is that?"

Gavin growled at him, hackles raised, ready to lunge at any moment.

"You're not a damn wild animal, you know how to use your words."

"Because I'm _craving_ the chance to fight!" Gavin started, and once he did he couldn't stop, "I want to get out of this fucking cell and back into that ring and I want to sink my teeth into whatever sorry bastard ends up in there with me. So many times I've considered just- just fighting _anyone_. Whoever's closest. I've almost hurt you both, simply because you were the only ones around when I wanted to bite.

"Fenrir wouldn't let me anywhere near him, if he knew how much I _wanted_ to hurt our own kind." Gavin was panting by the time he was done, chest heaving as he stared his adoptive father down.

"And you don't think I've felt the exact same way?" Hank asked, "You don't think that after an entire week spent in a cramped cage, I craved a fight, just because it meant I would be _out_? You don't think I lied to myself every single day, telling myself I was helping, to hide the fact that I had started to _enjoy_ it."

Gavin's eyes widened as he watched the grey wolf. 

Hank continued before he could say anything, "What if I told you that I was jealous of you? That I wished I could take your place? Not because I wanted to save you from the ring, but because I was bored and I craved the thrill of a good fight."

"Hank-"

"You aren't a monster, Gavin. Fenrir doesn't think that. _I_ don't tink that and neither does Nines. It's normal to feel that way, in this situation, I'm sure every damn wolf feels exactly the same. But hiding away, shutting out those who care about you, isn't the way to fucking deal with it." Hank dared to take a step closer and Gavin didn't make any indication that it bothered him.

Instead, Gavin stepped forward to meet him in the middle, collapsed at his paws, trembling. "I don't want to fight." He whined, "I'm tired of being forced to _kill_ our own kind, I just want to stop. I just want to _stop_!" 

The last part came out like an anguished howl, one that had Nines running to see what was wrong.

"Wolf!" He called, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, pup, he's worried." Hank said softly, nudging Gavin with his nose, "Show him you care too, because I know you do."

Gavin hauled himself up, padded over to the gate with his tail wagging hesitantly behind him. He whined softly, looked up at Nines with his grey-brown eyes, hoped the android could see how sorry he was for worrying him the past few days.

Nines temple was glowing a bright yellow, flickering between blue and red at some points, but mostly staying solid. He knelt down and stroked at Gavin's head and neck through the bars, and there were tears in his eyes. He didn't speak, not even after a curious whine, just up and left.

"What the fuck was that?" Gavin barked, fear gripping him, "Now I'm worried about him. Fenrir fuck, can't anything be simple?"

-

Gavin's tenth fight arrived and yet again Hank was forced to stay back, the only condition given to Todd to allow Gavin to fight at the ring. 

He wasn't as eager to leave as he was for his previous fights, and wanted to remain with Hank as long as possible. The plan to throw was still there, it hadn't changed.

Nines had to physically drag him away, as much as it pained the android to do so. When it came to leading Gavin into the ring, he was just as reluctant as the wolf had previously been, apprehensive even. He didn't kiss Gavin, not with an audience in the middle of the ring, but he smoothed down Gavin's fur and whispered to him, "Fight hard, but try not to hurt the other wolf, whatever happens."

Confused, Gavin wanted to question him, but Nines had to leave so the other wolf could be introduced to the ring.

A female beta with dark brown fur and a chain with twelve tags.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, a typical greeting, "But I have a mate and I-I just want to get home to her, I'm so sorry."

Gavin nodded, "No hard feelings, I'm sorry too."

When the whistle sounded, she didn't hesitate, and she was skilled too. Clearly used to fighting, more than just the twelve Dogshows she'd been in. Trained for it outside, before she was captured. 

He wondered what she'd been before for just a moment, before all of his attention was dragged back to the fight. 

'_Fight hard_' Nines had said, _'but try not to hurt the other wolf.'_

The ring was too small to really dodge out of the way of her teeth and claws, hurting her was inevitable, but Gavin did his best to soften the blows. Kept his jaws loose and his paws light.

She noticed, thought he was throwing, and it seemed to soften her a bit.

"I'm sorry." She said again, during a brief respite as they both panted for breath.

Gavin knew she wasn't apologizing for the fight, "What's your name?"

"Traci."

"I'm Gavin."

"In different cirumstances, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, Gavin."

He huffed a laugh and they went right back to fighting, but a commotion in the crowd had them pausing again.

It wasn't the usual kind of commotion Gavin had seen. Couple of drunks disagreeing over bets, friends rooting for opposite sides. Usual Dogshow stuff.

This commotion was different, because the crowd was _running_. 

Away from one of the entrances and towards one of the two others, abandoning the werewolves in their cages. Then the disturbance was all around, and through the crowd Gavin saw them.

Humans and androids with guns and uniforms.

Uncaged werewolves, free of silver chains.

Gavin understood exactly was happening.

"Police raid." Traci breathed beside him. As she processed the knowledge, she became more and more excited, yipping and jumping in circles.

Gavin watched as werewolves jumped at the crowd trying to leave, tugging them to the ground. The humans and androids kept them there with guns trained on them.

"Nines!" He suddenly realized, and he frantically began to look around, but he couldn't see the tall android anywhere. 

"Who's Nines?" Traci questioned.

"He's an android, brought me here- but he's _good_. He wasn't a deviant at first, fuck, I don't want them thinking he's a part of this-"

"Gavin!"

His head whipped to the side, eyes landing on another familiar furry face.

"Jeffrey!"

"Fuck, I was hoping I wouldn't find you here." 

"I'm OK." Gavin reassured, but there wasn't time for a proper reunion, they had bigger, more important things to focus on, "Hank's here too."

"That son of a bitch is _alive_? Where? Tell me, I can-"

"Not _here_ here. Todd, the guy who got me, he bought Hank, he's at his home."

"Where is it?"

"I don't- I don't know, fuck- find Nines. He's a big android, RK900 model, he'll know, he'll show you. Don't hurt him."

"Got it." Jeffrey said, he braved the burn of the chainlink to lick at Gavin's nose, "Hang tight, son, we're gonna get you out of here."

-

Gavin, along with all the other werewolves that had been found, were tranported to police stations all across Detroit, if they didn't require serious medical attention hospital that is. For Gavin, he ended up at the central station, a place almost like a second home to him. Some unused private offices had been cleaned up a bit, to be used to house the wolves temporarily.

His collar was removed and he was given a chance of clothes. The officer helping him said he could shift in his own time, whenever he felt comfortable enough to do so. Gavin was almost scared to do it, had been forced to stay in canine form so long he wasn't sure he even remembered how.

Left alone, completely alone, for the first time in a while left him on edge. He wanted to know if Jeffrey had found Hank, or if there had been any complications. If Nines was alright, or if he'd been taken into custody, treated like a suspect.

Other werewolves were around that Gavin could call if he needed anything, but he didn't want them.

There was a knock at his door and then a voice was asking, "Gavin? They told me you were in here, can I- can I come in? If that's OK?"

Tina Chen. His best friend. The one human he cared about more than any other.

A human that had no idea that he wasn't one himself.

He rushed to the door, scratched at it until it was opened.

Tina looked down at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Gavin? Is that really you?"

Gavin nodded hesitantly, afraid that she'd recoil away from him, not accept the lies he'd told her for years. 

But she didn't. She reached out a hand and placed it on his head, then immediately withdrew it, like she'd been burned. "Shit, that's not, like, _offensive_ is it?"

He huffed at her and barrelled forward, knocking her to the ground, "Oh Fenrir, I fucking missed your dumb ass."

She couldn't contain her laughter as she tried to shove the wolf off of her, tried to stop him from slobbering all over her face.

Tina had to get back to her patrol not long later, but it had been good to see her again.

-

He was still contemplating his shift, trying to decide if this was all real, if the collar really was gone, when there was another knock on the door. 

At his answering bark, Hank and Jeffrey stepped into the room, both in human form and fully clothed again.

"Still got the furcoat on? I thought you'd be tired of that by now!" Hank was grinning at him, blues eyes almost glowing with his happiness. His grey hair reached his chin, framed the full beard he'd grown.

Shifting was easy after that. He was a little off balance, moving on two feet after being on four for so long, but the clothes were easily abandoned, his arms thrown around Hank's shoulders. A relieved laugh escaped them both, amazed that they'd _survived_ that place.

"Get some clothes on! Jeffrey was nice enough to bring some of your own from home." Hank gave Gavin a strong pat on the back, pushed him towards Jeffrey.

The other alpha wrapped him in a bonecrushing hug, "Thank Fenrir you're safe, both of you." He breathed.

Gavin pretended not to notice how his shoulder was quickly growing wet.

"Alright, get dressed. We have a lot to discuss."

-

"Is Nines alright?" Gavin asked, once he was fully dressed and seated comfortably on the edge of the desk.

"He's fine." Jeffrey reassured, "We wanted to question him alone, but he'll be here shortly."

Gavin was quiet for a moment, and then, even though he was scared to know the answer, he asked, "He's not in any trouble is he?"

"No. None. He provided enough evidence to show that he wasn't a deviant for most of his time with Todd Williams, and even if we did want to charge him with something, I think he complied enough during our investigation to get him out of it."

"That's good, I'm glad."

A beat of silence, and then Jeffrey asked slowly, "Hank tells me you really like this android...?"

Gavin gave Hank a pointed look and the older man just shrugged. He directed his attention back towards Jeffrey, "Yeah, I really like Nines. But I don't know, I don't think-... I don't think he'd like me very much, as I am now. So no shovel talk, alright? Let us figure shit out."

Jeffrey put his hands up in surrender and Hank just shrugged, "No promises."

"Hank-"

The door opened then and Nines stepped in, he froze when he saw the three of them, "I'm sorry, I should have knocked first, I'll give you a moment-"

"We were just waiting on you, RK900, come in." Jeffrey interrupted, gesturing to one of the free chairs. "I guess introductions are in order, since you've never properly met. The one you know as Chief is Hank Anderson, and-" He gestured to Gavin, "-the one you've been calling Wolf is Gavin Reed."

Nines looked at him then, sucked in an unneeded breath, light flashing between red and yellow, before finally setting on blue, "Wolf?"

"It's me." Gavin said quietly.

Nines walked over to him, lifted his hands to either side of Gavin's face, and then it was like they were the only two in the room, "You're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be." He whispered reverently.

Gavin tried to turn his head, hide his blush, but Nines kept him in place. "I'm not _beautiful_. I'm-" Dirty, greasy, covered in scars and healing wounds, lost in overgrown hair, "I'm not beautiful, Nines."

"Nines?" 

The werewolf froze up, "Yeah, that's- that's what I've been calling you."

"I like it." Nines smiled at him, thumb stroking just underneath Gavin's left eye, over a faint new scar, "And you are beautiful to me, you always have been."

Gavin surged up, silently damned the android for his offensive height, and captured his lips in a clumsy kiss. He didn't care if Hank and Jeffrey were watching them fumble their way through it, because fuck, he _loved_ that android. "I talk a lot." He said, when they broke apart, forehead's pressed together, "And I swear like a fucking sailor, or sometimes I don't talk at _all_ and I pronounce things weirdly-"

"Gavin, _shush_." Nines interrupted with a laugh, "I don't care, I love your voice. I love _you_."

"Love you too, so fucking _much_."

"Sorry to interrupt your moment-" Jeffrey said with an awkward cough, "-but our fifth person has arrived, so let's get this started."

The pair turned towards the door to find Connor standing there. Gavin was confused, but Nines and Hank both looked like they were expecting him.

"Jeffrey told me some things on the way over." Hank spoke, answering the wolf's silent question, "But Connor's gonna explain everything now."

Connor cleared his throat, "Please take a seat, this will be quite long."

Hank and Jeffrey were already sitting in chairs. Gavin reclaimed his place on the desk, and Nines sat right beside him, hand coming to rest on his lower back as Gavin leaned against his shoulder.

"My name is Connor." He started, "I'm the android sent by Elijah Kamski to investigate the disappearance of werewolves across Detroit. Originally, Elijah wanted to send the RK900, but the model went missing from a CyberLife warehouse at some point during the revolution. So he went for the next best option, the last surviving RK800 and RK900's predecessor, me."

Hank raised a hand slowly and without even glancing in his direction, Connor answered, "Yes, Elijah himself is a werewolf." Then he continued, "Being the man he was, he already had some information on Showdog rings around Detroit. My task was to investigate these rings and gather information on them, going undercover as a doctor, and send it all back to Elijah as well as the various precincts in Detroit. As a side task, Elijah wanted me to try and find any members of the pack that he'd lost as a pup."

Gavin's eyes widened. He wanted to ask but he stayed quiet.

"As a model made for investigative work, I'm able to process samples in real time. To put it simply, I'm like a walking DNA test. I tested the blood of every werewolf I came across, in order to see if any of them could potentially be a part of Elijah's childhood pack. I didn't have any luck for the longest time, but eventually I found one close relative of Elijah's." He turned Gavin, who was anxiously holding his breath, "Gavin Reed, that's you. Elijah's younger brother."

He carried on, not giving Gavin a chance to process that life changing information, "When Elijah found out, he of course wanted to speed things up. Thanks to RK900, who I met shortly after he became a deviant, that was easy. He shared with me everything he'd learned since coming under the ownership of Todd Williams, and we were able to rapidly put a plan in place to simaltaneously raid several Showdog rings, including ones outside of Detroit.

"We saved hundreds of wolves today, and arrested some of the biggest players in the Dogshow scene, as well as many of the participants. This is only the beginning and there will be many more months of work, years even, but this is a huge victory for werewolves. The streets of Detroit will be a lot safer for your kind." Connor finished up, meeting the eyes of each wolf in the room and giving them a small nod, "I'll leave you now, there's much to do."

"Wait!" Gavin called, quickly jumping from the desk and grabbing a hold of Connor's arm, "Wait, you can't just- you can't just tell me my brother is _Elijah fucking Kamski_ and then _leave_, I-"

"I understand it's a lot to take in." Connor said softly, "Elijah will be here soon, you can get answers from him. I understand that you've also been trying to find your original pack, I hope this provides some closure."

Connor left then without another word, after gently removing Gavin's hand from his arm.

The door shut with a soft click.

"Gavin?" Hank asked quietly, "Pup? How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know." Gavin replied, staring down at the floor, fists clenched.

A brother.

He had a brother.

Gavin didn't even _remember_, but then everything about that time was blurred, he couldn't even remember the faces of his parents, in either form. _Elijah Kamski_, Connor had said, a brother Gavin hadn't seen in twenty-six years.

"I guess werewolves are common knowledge now?"

Jeffrey nodded, "It was hard to avoid with an operation so big, but humans are taking to it easily. I guess with an android revolution taking place just two years ago, werewolves weren't too big of a surprise."

"We'll leave you alone." Hank said, pulling Gavin into one last hug, "And you remember that you can tell us anything, okay, pup?"

Gavin nodded, wrapping his arms around Hank's waist and hiding his face in his shoulder, taking a deep breath of that comforting alpha scent. "Okay."

"We'll need to talk to you later, official statements." Jeffrey said, "And then it's mandatory therapy before you're cleared to come back to work. If you want to come back, that is."

"I do. But... I need time."

"You take all the time you need." Jeffrey smiled, prying Hank away so he could have his turn hugging Gavin.

Then they left, and it was just Gavin and Nines.

"Would you like me to leave too?" The android asked.

"No, don't- stay. Please."

-

They stayed in that room, sitting side by side on the desk, while Gavin talked endlessly, practically recounting his entire life story. Telling Nines all about his life, the small bits and pieces he could remember of before he lost his pack, what he remembered of the accident. After, when Ben had found him and brought him to Jeffrey, then Jeffrey to Hank. How he almost immediately trusted Hank and bonded with him easily, but it took him longer to warm up to Jeffrey.

He talked about Hank's son, Cole, who's mother had been human, and due to that there had been complications during birth. She died that day, and Cole had died a few years later, it was just a month before Gavin had shown up. Having a new pup to deal with had helped Hank come to terms with his son's death, and it had kept him from spiralling into a deep depression.

Gavin knew he'd never replace Cole, but he and Hank had grown as close as any father and son could. When Hank had gone missing a few years ago, he was devestated to say the least, and now they were reunited, the pair had a lot to catch up on.

Nines listened to him ramble with only small interruptions, to ask a question, or to press a kiss to his cheek or forehead.

It felt like they were waiting for hours when they finally heard a knock on the door and in stepped Elijah Kamski.

His blue eyes landed on Gavin straight away and they seemed to gravitate towards each other, enveloping each other in a tight hug, "Oh Fenrir, it's you, _it's really you_." Elijah breathed, sounding on the verge of tears.

"It's really me."

Elijah pulled away, cupped Gavin's face, "You're so grown up now. I can't believe it's been so long."

"I don't even remember..." Gavin said slowly, hesitant to admit it.

"I figured, a lot has happened." Elijah's smile was soft as he moved one hand to tap at Gavin's nose, indicating the scar, "This is from when we were just tiny little pups. Our play fighting got a bit too rough and one of my new teeth caught you. Mother was beyond mad."

_Two pups rolling in the dirt. One black. The other brown._

"I _think_ I recall that, but I-I don't know." Gavin muttered, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's alright, we have plenty of time."

Gavin nodded, "How did you... get away? What the Hell happened to you?"

"I wandered the streets for days after the attack, I was so lost, a tiny pup in a huge, unfamiliar city. A university professor found me, an AI professor specifically, she raised me as a pet for a while, until she caught me mid-shift, then she raised me as her son. The rest, as they say, is history." Elijah explained, "That's where your friend here came from."

Gavin had almost forgotten about Nines, watching quietly from the desk, letting them have their moment. 

"Mate." He corrected, "I think."

"I like the sound of that." Nines assured, soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Then we're mates." Gavin grinned back.

A lot had happened in just two months. He'd been captured by an android, forced to participate in Dogshows. Had fallen in love with that very same android. Had reunited with his adoptive father. Had been freed again, and then found out that someone from his old pack was alive, he had a _brother_.

So much in such a short amount of time, it was almost overwhelming, but he'd made a promise to Rose, the first wolf he'd ever fought. He was going to tear it all down, no matter what it took, and with the help of his pack, his best friend, his mate and his brother, he knew he could do it.

In hindsight, napping on his front doorstop probably _was_ the brightest idea Gavin Reed had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @huntinggavin, please tell me you're proud of me


End file.
